Sorpresa
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: El detective no sabía como actuaría en su próximo robo y se llevará una gran sorpresa al saberlo. [Yaoi/Lemon/¿Shota?/Comedia][Primer texto del fandom, espero que les guste][Amo a Vismur, lo admito]
1. Chapter 1

El pequeño detective estaba observando la joya que sería robada. _Blue phantom_ era su nombre, un zafiro que en su moldura de oro blanco llevaba cinco rubíes que la "Protegían" con la de arriba un poco más cercana al zafiro. Una joya muy bonita, si debía opinar.

Se leja unos pasos al ver que ya estaban a punto de llegar a la hora del atraco tal y como la nota le decía.

 _"Cuando la luna toque el norte y los zafiros se enfoquen en el cielo, pondré en mi poder la joya más anelada de todas._

 _Kaitou Kid"_

Justo en ese momento el reloj dio las 12 y una estela de humo se hizo presente, dando en cuenta que llegó Kid.

-¡Ladys and gentlemen!- Gritó al ver a todo su público presente, estaban fuera de la antigua torre del reloj ya que el tio de Sonoko quizo intentar el mismo truco que antes. Totalmente estúpido. -¡Como siempre vine a darles un espectáculo sorprendente, espero que les guste!- Desde la parte trasera del reloj comienzan a salir fuegos artificiales que encendían la noche.

-¡Atrapenlo!- Grita Nakamori-Keibu desde lo lejos, la prensa estaba justo a su lado cuando el ladrón bajo de un salto el podio donde estaba la joya, Conan estaba en frente, mirandolo fijo, sin perderse ningún movimiento.

-Kid-San ¿Qué planea hacer ahora?- Preguntó una reportera mientras que lo observaba acercarse al chico que era conocido como "El asesino de Kid"

-Voy a robar la joya.- Responde alegre, con una sonrisa gatuna.

Se acerca más al chiquillo quien se había puesto en guardia, listo para atacar, es que ¡No sabía que truco usaría esa vez! Por lo que se pudo enterar, los guardias y policías estaban atorados fuera de la red y no podían entrar, y no había nadie más que los medios o el mismo, una situación molesta.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que el ladron se arrodillarse frente a el para agarrarlo de la barbilla y acercarlo a el para besarlo.

Si. Besarlo.

No como a sus fans que les daba un beso en la mano o un coqueteo de esos. Fue un beso en los labios.

-Como ya tengo a mis preciados Zafiros en mi poder, creo que es hora de retirarme. - Sin decir más una bomba hizo "puf" al mismo tiempo que la reja caía y toda la gente se aglomeraba dentro. Los periodistas estaban vueltos locos. ¡Había besado a un chico de 7 años! No sabían que era peor, que era un chico o que tenía 7 años.

Cuando se acercaron al pequeño detective solo pudieron retroceder al ver aquella aura negra que recorría su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba gacha y aunque nadie pudo notarlo, tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **¡Maldito ladrón!**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este ha sido lo primero que escribo del fandom y espero que les hay gustado ¡Se viene un lemon muh bueno mañana!  
¡Un besaso! **_


	2. Extra

Encerrados en aquella habitación de la mansión de Kudo, estaba el chico más conocido como Conan, mirando con furia a un mago ladrón que lo observaba con burla desde la cama, sabía bien este que, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría más muerto que el cadáver de aquel caso que el pequeño tuvo que resolver aquella misma mañana. Solo que esta vez nadie encontraría al asesino (¿Será que como es detective sabrá que cosas hacer o no para que no descubran su cadáver?).

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras que se le acercaba.

-¿De qué hablas?- Responde con su Póker Face activado, el pequeño frunce el ceño aún más cuando el mago lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Besarme en público ¡Ahora piensan que eres un pederasta!- Lo golpea en el pecho pero este ríe mientras que le acaricia por encima de la ropa.

-Estaba dando a entender que tú eres mío.- Besa parte de su cuello que estaba expuesto, sacando su pajarilla roja y tirándola a una silla, donde calló perfectamente en ella.

-¡Baro! Si con saberlo yo estaba bien, ahora Sonoko no deja de molestarme porque su Kid-Sama me besó a mí en vez de ella.- Puso sus manos en la cabeza del mago al sentir como bajaba los besos hasta su pecho ya desnudo a causa de la habilidosas manos del ladrón fantasma.

-Lo puse en mi nota Tantei-Kun~ que ellos pensaran que iría a por la joya no es mi culpa...- Lame y muerde levemente uno de los pezones del chico.

-¡Ba-Baro! ¡No hagas eso! - Ambos sabían los efectos que tenía el mago sobre Shinishi, solo que este lo quería negar.

-Sabes que te encanta Tantei-Kun. - Conan tomo la chaqueta blanca del traje y lo sacó con rapidez, vale. Que él tampoco se podía controlar en aquel momento. Sintió una presión en su trasero al acomodarse mejor en las piernas de Kid, de su amado ladrón.

Suspiró al sentir como el detective movía sus caderas, aquél roce lo volvía loco y el más bajo lo sabía, con ayuda, se sacaron la ropa y acomodaron en la cama, con Conan todavía arriba de Kaito.

Conan cierra los ojos al sentir las manos de su novio bajar por su espalda hasta su trasero, donde se pone a apretarlo con un gusto enorme. Él era el único que no lo veía como el chico de 7 años que todo el mundo creía que era, él sabía su secreto, de las drogas y la organización que le perseguía, irónicamente siendo la misma que la del. Él fue el único que lo vio con amor luego de aquello.

Y no le importaba, al contrario, le encantaba ser el único frente a los ojos del ladrón y que solo lo desee a él, lo que le molestaba era que demostrase su amor tan públicamente. ¡Tenían una organización completa que los perseguía! No podían darse aquellos lujos.

Kaito siente como la lengua de su chico pasea libremente por su cuello y clavícula, dándole pequeñas mordidas y unas cuantas más grandes en zonas más visibles, sabía que era parte de su venganza y forma de marcarlo a él también. No le molestaba en absoluto.

-¡Oh sí!- Gimió el ladrón al sentir una de las manos en su miembro, se lo había comenzado a masturbar. Miró para abajo al no sentir el peso del cuerpo de Shinishi y abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver como el chico sacaba la lengua burlonamente, para luego besar su miembro ya erguido, entre cierra los ojos al sentir la lengua por el falo y gime nuevamente al poder ver con claridad como se lo mete a la boca.

Era demasiado perfecto.

Jugueteaba con sus testículos con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el estómago y el pecho, no era la primera vez que lo hacían por lo que ya tenía una idea de las zonas erógenas que más le causaban placer al otro.

Vaya que se la pasaban bien.

Esta vez, por obvias razones, el sería el pasivo, ya que aveces, cuando Haibara quería probar la cura, lo usaba de conejillo de indias y de inmediato se iba a follar con Kaito, aprovechando siempre, el tiempo al máximo.

Kaito al sentir que estaba cerca, lo levanta y lo coloca en cuatro para poder tener una mejor visión de la entrada ajena, haciendo aparecer un frasco de lubricante y unos condones para la larga noche que les tocaría.

-Oh fuck- Gimió con fuerza el más bajo al sentir un dedo entrando con lentitud.

-Di mi nombre.- Le murmura el mago al oído, metiendo el otro dedo con rapidez.

-Ka-Kaito~

Gimió con fuerza al sentir como le metía el tercer dedo y como su otra mano se paseaba por su miembro y por todo lo que era su pecho y espalda.

-Voy a entrar.- Le lame la nuca para luego entrar con lentitud habiéndose puesto previamente un condón. El chico debajo apreta las almohadas mientras que gime con fuerza.

-¡Oh my god!- Kaito amaba cuando a su chico le salía lo bilingüe, escucharlo decir obscenidades le volvía loco. -¡Fuck me Kaito!- Gritó cuando empezó a moverse, cada vez con más rapidez, haciendolo delirar.

-Oh mi Kudo~.

Gime al sentirse cerca del final. Sale por un segundo para ponerlo a él arriba haciendo que se mueva arriba de su miembro con rapidez, lo besa profundamente, mordiendo su labio de vez en cuando. -Ah~.

Suspiraba al mismo tiempo que sentía el ano de Shinishi contraerse cuando este llego al apetecido orgasmo, llegando de golpe un par de embestidas después.

Luego de varios besos y caricias ambos terminaron debajo de las sabanas, Kaito siento usado de almohada por el pequeño cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Sabes que ahora no podré estar en tus robos?- Murmura molesto.

-¡Claro que lo estarás! Después de todo eres mi único anzuelo para que intenten atraparme. - Ríe al sentir aquella mirada de odio.

No era necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta que luego que se pudiera levantar lo golpearla.

* * *

Un gran abrazo a Liz y a Katyotaku2 por los reviews que me alegraron el día, ¡esto fue para ustedes!

Bueno. ¡Me despido! Espero seguir publicando más cosas como esta e intentar alegrarles el día o hacer que pasen un buen momento con esto, ¡Bainy!


End file.
